Dancing in the Moonlight
by surfer4grits
Summary: HG with slight HD. FLUFF! lol Hermione finds that spending the summer with the Weasleys is a bit difficult due to the fact that she can't be more than friends with Ginny in public...


Dancing in the Moonlight  
Paring: Hermione/Ginny mostly, slight Harry/Draco  
  
__

_**We get it almost every night**_  
  
Hermione's eyes roamed around the interior of the Burrow, occasionally resting on certain objects such as the family clock or a tattered cloak tossed carelessly onto a countertop. Sporadically she picked up pieces of the dinner conversation going on around her and listened with mild interest.  
  
"And that's when Harry pulled a brilliant Feint-"  
  
"Malfoy never even saw it coming! You should have seen the look on his face, Mum..."  
  
"Oi, George, stop runnin' your bloody mouth for more than a second and pass the rolls!"  
  
"More lemonade, Hermione, dear?"  
  
The brunette was pulled out of her daze by Molly's friendly voice, and she adverted her stare to the woman directly across from her. "Yes, please." She outstretched the hand holding her empty glass and gave the tumbler to the other witch. Her opposite hand lay idly on her knee, drumming its digits against the skin beneath them. Sudden warmth spread over the top of the hand, and Hermione snuck a quick peek under the table to see a lightly freckled palm resting on top of her own. She bit her lip to restrain a grin and instead looked to her right at the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen- Ginny Weasley. The other girl was grinning and a shimmering red lock of hair lay lightly against her cheek, having escaped the messy ponytail that the rest of Ginny's hair was pulled back into.  
  
_**When that moon is big and bright**_  
  
"Hermione? If I pour you any more lemonade, the glass will be overflowing!"  
  
Hermione jerked away from her beautiful distraction and smiled apologetically at her girlfriend's mother. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Um, would you like me and Ginny to take the plates into the kitchen and come back with our dessert?" Molly laughed and nodded. "Of course, dear, I'd greatly appreciate it. Ronald, why can't you take some pointers from Hermione on helpful favors?" The freckled teen blushed to the same shade of red as his hair. "Yes, mum," he muttered, watching his sister and best friend practically skip around the table collecting the soiled dishes.  
  
_**It's a supernatural delight**  
_  
The moment the two girls had entered the kitchen, Hermione had Ginny up against the wall in a frenzied kiss, her hands lightly fluttering up Ginny's arms. With a soft 'oh' sound from the 4th year, Hermione finally tangled her fingers into her lover's molten tresses and nibbled on the lower lip in front of her. Ginny almost melted onto the floor; her legs felt like that wobbly Muggle snack- _What was it,_ she found herself wondering, _Jell-O? Sounds right..._ She groped for a hold on Hermione, and finally her wandering hands came to rest on her girlfriend's backside. The redhead started to play with the older girl's tongue, starting a heated duel of passion that started first inside Ginny's mouth, then later was pushed into Hermione's. Gasping for air, Ginny parted reluctantly. "We have to...come back with...dessert. Mum will be wondering..." Hermione nodded sadly and searched around for the cake they had helped Mrs. Weasley bake earlier. "You don't know how hard it is for me, Ginny Weasley, to not be able to touch in more than a 'friendly' way all day long," she murmured, coming over to the plate-stacking witch seductively. She snaked her free arm around Gin's waist and pecked her lightly on the cheek. "Hurry, I think I'm going to kiss you again." They hustled back into the dining room with a pound cake and fresh strawberries. Just as the two had resumed their seats, Hedwig burst through an open window carrying a small parcel. The force of the wind behind the snowy owl made him nosedive straight into the new food and strawberry juice splattered everywhere. Harry shouted an immediate 'sorry' above the clamor of arguing Weasleys and picked his pet out of the mess on the table. He carefully untied the brown package and found a letter as well as a small ring box. "Go on, Harry, read it!" Ron was obviously excited to see whom the mysterious sender was- maybe Cho Chang if his mate was lucky, but Harry shook his head. "I'd rather um...open it in private. I think it might be a later gift from Sirius or something that he had meant to give me," the Boy-Who-Lived lied, and went up the stairs to Ron's room. "Well, I guess that means no dessert. I'm headed to bed. Goodnight all," Arthur called after helping to clean up the chaos on top of the wooden table, also heading upstairs, with Fred, George, and Ron trailing behind him.  
  
_**Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**_  
  
"Mum, since I have an Astronomy project due soon, Hermione was going to um...help me out a bit tonight. You can see practically everything it's so clear- please, please, please-"Ginny wouldn't stop pleading until her mother agreed, and agree she did eventually. Five minutes later, Ginny and Hermione walked hand in hand out the front door of the Burrow.  
  
Harry sprinted into Ron's room and slammed the door, hastily ripping open the cream colored envelope with a small, cursive 'M' seal.  
  
_Dearest Harry,  
  
I know it's been a while since I last wrote, but I had to go to my father's hearing on the 22nd and then mother decided to take me for a holiday to some Muggle infested group of islands in the United States. Hawaii, I believe it's called, but anyway, as soon as we returned, I made a visit to Diagon Alley and went to the finest jewelry to pick out your anniversary present. Happy 6 months, baby. I look forward to seeing you soon.  
  
All my love,   
Draco  
  
PS: There are no words to describe how much I endear your present to me- I love my cobalt dress robes and every time I wear them, I think of you without any robes on.  
_  
Harry felt a slight blush creep up to his cheeks and opened the emerald green felt box. A white gold ring with 'H & D' engraved into it was contained inside. With a slight intake of breath, he slipped the symbol of their love onto his left ring finger and hastily searched for some parchment to write Draco back.  
  
_**Everybody here is out of sight**_  
  
Hermione drew lazy circles on Ginny's shoulder with her index finger, tracing a pattern of freckles continuously. "I love you, Gin," she whispered, and kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips. Ginny felt a smile stretch from ear to ear and snuggled deeper into the brunette's embrace. "I love you too, 'Mione. When do you think we should tell them," she asked sleepily, feeling Hermione's chin rest gently against the top of her head in thought. "Soon, babe, definitely soon. I can't wait much longer. It's practically hell wanting to kiss you in the grocery store with your mom, or wanting to hold your hand while helping your dad in the garden." Ginny chuckled. "I know, I saw you clench your fist trying not to grab my hand in Zonko's with Fred and George the other day." Hermione laughed and lifted her back off the tall oak she was leaning against to roll herself on top of Ginny. "It's not my fault I have to touch you constantly," she giggled and nipped at the other girl's ear playfully.  
  
_**They don't bark and they don't fight**  
_  
Laughing, the two rolled down a hill and ended up with Ginny straddling Hermione near the large lake at the foot of the Weasley's property. The various insects hiding amongst the grass were beginning a summer concert, and Ginny rose off her partner to offer a hand. "May I have this dance," she said in a husky voice, and Hermione was only too happy to oblige. The orchestra around them swelled as the couple waltzed across the lawn in their bare feet, feeling the grass between their toes. Everything in this moment was perfect, and Hermione Granger couldn't have asked for a better memory- dancing in the moonlight with the love of her life, Ginny Weasley.  
  
_**Dancing in the moonlight   
Everybody's feeling warm and bright   
It's such a fine and natural sight   
Everybody's dancing in the moonlight**_


End file.
